Giving up the Most
by Timmesque
Summary: [post Ocarina of Time and pre Wind Waker] Purposeless and confused, Link undertakes a pilgrimage into the Dark World, seeking an answer while the rest of Hyrule and its people slowly collapses. The End for Hyrule approaches...[NO PAIRINGS][CHAPTER TEN!]
1. Broken is the link on the chain

**Giving up the most  
****By Timberwolf220**

* * *

Chapter One - Broken is the link on the chain 

_I'll admit, before all this happened, I was probably the most generous person there was. I did a lot for everyone because they would be happy and that made me happy as well. Because I knew, and they knew, that I wasn't one of them, but they still, from to time, treated me with respect._

_That all changed almost too soon. The Deku Tree died and I was…alone. Sure, I had Navi, but sometimes she didn't treat me in the way of a friend. I often felt that I was her 'duty' to the Deku Tree. And most of us know that doing a duty is a responsibility, not something done out of the goodness of the heart. _

_Saria was there and she cared for me. But in those blue-green that resembled the waters of Kokiri forest, I knew it was pity. Maybe friendship too, but there was always pity. _

_She pitied me because that's all she could give me._

_Malon was a nice person for a Hyrulian. She trusted me from time to time, letting me touch Epona and later in the future, she remembered me and even, I think to a degree, loved me. It was a blessed feeling, one that removed all the ill-felt and dirty stains in my head. _

_Yet, she was not the one because she knew that I…could not give her what she wanted and because if that, we parted on friendly terms, but still not the friendliest terms. _

_Zelda, I thought, would care for me. She would love me. But I was…nothing but the Hero and that's all she saw in me. In her dark forlorn blue eyes, I was the Hero of Time, not 'Link'. She never knew me as Link. In fact, I think she went out her way to avoid that name as much as possible. Link, after all, is such an odd name, wouldn't you agree?_

_There were the many Sages, and though I respected them, I couldn't share with them the pain I had gone through. I was truly, truly alone. _

_But there was one person. Who saw through me like a pane of glass held up so that the piercing light of the Sun can cast rainbows on my reflection. _

_One……was Ganondorf. _

_I do not hate the man. I know I should. It was a fundamental rule, wasn't it? The Hero defeats the Villain. Hero hates Villain. Villain hates Hero and does torturous things to hurt him. _

_But truly, Ganondorf has done nothing to me. Sure, those blasted energy balls and black lightning can hurt, but considering the webs of deceit and hurt the Sages have woven for my grave, I almost welcome the oncoming pain of the physical world. _

_It's always the emotional scars that hurt the most. _

_I came across him once on the way to the desert. What was it called? Spirit Temple? Ah, yes, that was the one. _

_He stood a few metres away, an odd expression on his face. It was not hate. I have seen hate, but what adorned his stark features, I can tell you now it was not hate. _

_He glanced at me and those polished ruby eyes seemed to change into muddy red silt, the kind that washed up upon the Lake Hylia banks after a storm. _

"_I'm sorry I dragged you into this," He told me, his voice melancholy and deep. It rumbled like the pits of Dodongo Cavern, "I didn't think that it would go this far."_

_I couldn't bring myself to drive the sword home. I just stared at him, the sand drifting by, clouding my vision from time to time. However his dark almost ominous presence was as clear as a day on the Hyrule Field. _

"_They've hurt you, haven't they?" His voice said, still deep and sorrowful. If I didn't know better, I would have said that there were tears in his voice, "The delusional deprived Hero of Time."_

_It was not said in a sarcastic manner, but I felt my blood imperceptibly boil. This time I answered back, "Who are you to judge me, Ganondorf!"_

_He glanced at me, as if actually seeing me there for the first time. Then his lips twitched and he answered, "Because, Hero of Time, they did the same to me."_

_I couldn't answer. I could barely move. The numbing shock of his answer had dulled my mind. I couldn't hear anything, not even the constant blow of dust. _

"_They sent me and a few others to get the Triforce so that they might give this place a Golden Age. I was the only one who came back. I was angry, of course. My friends had died on a worthless trip. That's when I decided that Hyrule will change," His ruby eyes, hard and cold glittered, "For the better."_

"_You can't because you are doing the same thing," I said finally, my shoulders sagging, "You're no better than the Sages Ganondorf."_

_His eyes flashed at that insult before darkening, "So it is settled."_

_I couldn't hear my voice anymore. I was scared that the pain would show itself, like it always did, "Yes…yes, it is."_

_And he left, the dust blowing away his footsteps as if they were nothing more than a shadow that the darkness has swallowed. How could I hate the man Ganondorf? Honestly, I never could. Because he gave me truth. _

_My gift to him was death. I remember how he died all too clearly. Though people would say, 'How can the Hero despair for his enemy? Didn't they hate each other?'_

_A judgmental world we live in, wouldn't you agree? Where is the line between good and bad? Is there one? That one meeting with Ganondorf had thrown my beliefs into conjecture. _

_I remember how he died. My blade drove into his head so I could see his eyes. I had…wanted to see his eyes before he left for that darker world, the one that rips away the delicate curtain of sanity and insanity. They were yellow, but they were the butter mellow kind, the one that reassures you of green meadows and romance under twilight. _

_I hated that look because he gained that inner peace and I…did not. _

_Because I was the Hero of Time. _

_You'd think a hero is loved, but truly who really believed in me? Was it the people I killed for? Or was it the enemy I killed because that was my purpose in the world. _

_To kill or be killed. _

_I still go to his grave and sometimes if I wish hard enough I can remember his smirks and his laughs. They were never pleasant to hear, rather they were harsh and cutting like the dust storms of the Gerudo Valley. But sometimes when I lose sight of my beginnings and my inevitable end, I can recall that voice and everything seems to fade away in perspective. _

_This is the story of Hyrule when there was no evil and there remained the ghost of Link. And what he does with his life hereafter this story is of no concern to anyone except those who drive themselves for truth. _

_Do not disturb the lost_

_For they are never lost_

_They are searchers_

* * *

A/N: Right. This fic takes place pretty much straight after the events in "Ocarina of Time". Basically, I'm trying to write a fic explaining why the disaster of Hyrule took place to begin with (in "Wind Waker"). Drop a review to be nice (trust me, it will be appreciated) and tell me if I'm going wrong. I spent a year working on this and I hope you will enjoy it anyway. 


	2. Harsh is the search for the answer

A/N: A little clarification here for those of you slightly lost. If you remember the beginning of Wind Waker, it tells you about the disappearance of the Hero of Time, the timely reappearance of Ganondorf and the Triforce sinking Hyrule. This story is to explain WHY that happened to begin with.

Chapter Two: Harsh is the search for the answer

* * *

He bent down looking at the epitaph in the eye. It had not moved at all, and he could see the shadows flicker from beneath the carved words. The grass brushed themselves lightly against his thick brown soled feet. The Sun passed over his eyes, making them seem almost an unearthly blue. Zelda's blue was more natural, darker and almost gloomy while his was lighter as if a sad melody had been changed to suit a lively circus passing through the halo of the Sun.

People have not seen this new addition to their community graveyard. And if they did, what would they say? Before he used to know exactly the way their minds thought. Verily, his mind was like theirs but that too had changed. He grimaced at that thought and wondered, 'Have you changed me this much Ganondorf?'

He never called Ganondorf 'Gannon' though the Sages said that that was his true name, his true nature. Link never believed them. Because he still remembered the look Ganondorf gave him before he died. That was not a look of pain or torture. In fact, the look seemed so full of an odd blessed relief that it made Link sick to the stomach because he had given Ganondorf something he himself could never have.

He got up brushing away some dust that had gathered on the top of the tombstone. It gave him a feeling of longing everytime he came here. The same desire to understand what exactly Ganondorf had gone through and what drove them both to such inescapable ends. Was death always the way to resolve this cycle of destruction?

It was almost morning. He could see the tip of the great Sun, one of the blessings of Farore gave to them. Of course, it was the few blessings to abuse as well for the powerful fire arrows came from there as well. Does she wonder to what purpose they are used? To kill monsters? Or worse?

Link shook his head, allowing his hat to tilt against his head. His golden hair tickled his face as he brushed it back so that he could see. He'd better get going. Zelda didn't like it when people (even people she knew well) were late. She was the kind of person who likes things orderly and in control. Yes, Zelda learnt well from her late father. Being in control means you have all the strings.

But, Link thought rebelliously, if she thought he was her string, she'd better watch out 'cause this string is going to snap very soon.

* * *

_A well known tradition of Hyrulians is to bow when in the presence of royalty._ This was one custom that escaped the reasoning of Link. Why bow to someone? Why do you need to prove that you are lower than them? In Kokiri forest, this was not the way things work or was that his pride talking? Bowing to anyone seems like an insult that went against his grain of life. But if he intended to get on the good side of Zelda, he must act meek and lowly. Even if he was the Hero of Time, she was also the Princess of Hyrule as well as the Seventh Sage. Zelda had powers he did not fully understand nor want to come in contact with.

She was on her throne of lapis lazuli, an enchanting stone that she obviously got from the Zoras. They had a large varied collection of blue stones as they appear near their river occasionally. As Zoras are the knights of the queen and one of the deadliest races of fighters around with their almost cat-like flexibility. They gave you the impression of a twisting river on land. And their blades were sharp to say the least. It was enough to slit a Goron's throat.

She gazed at him and he had the distinct feeling that she was trying to read his mind, so he cleanse his mind of all incriminating thoughts that might be used against him in the future. A surge of anger rose in his throat at this direct violation of his privacy, but restrained it as well. Anger was unbecoming now. Before he was rash, but he had learned from his previous actions. Ganondorf was utter proof at that.

"Hero of Time," she said, her voice low and bitter like ice-capped mountains that blew frosted winds over Hyrule a long time before, "What is your request?"

Link pushed down all feelings and tried to pull up a blank face. He noticed at the back of his mind that she deliberately avoided saying his name and felt an odd wave of regret. When they were children, Zelda was so much more truthful and she had cared for him, believed in him. Had seven years robbed her of her hope?

He spoke quietly, "I wish to seek the Triforce."

He saw it even before the full sentence left his lips, the gathering frown on Zelda's brow. But he didn't budge. He refused to cower for her and he knew that she would have to let him go. She owed him her life and that is no petty thing. There were laws for life debts and she knew that even she did not have that kind of power left to bend a law that has been in power since the time of the Three Goddesses.

"Why?"

That quick almost impulsive question caught him off guard. He stared at her, noticing a slight glimmer in her eyes and smiled cockily. It seems those seven years hadn't robbed her of everything. Her childish curiosity was still there, barely suppressed. That was good to know.

"I want to learn more about…" And here he hesitated. Zelda hated Ganondorf with every fibre of her being. Ganondorf was the reason her father passed away early and he was always a touchy subject. She never once spoke of the things Ganondorf did to her when she was discovered, but her eyes turned to steel when he was mentioned, "…myself."

That was a partial truth. He felt a bond between Ganondorf and himself and wanted to understand more about what exactly made him do what he had to do that fateful night. He needed to assuage his guilt; somehow he had to justify the cause of Ganondorf's death.

"I will allow you to leave," She said slowly and turned those dark blue eyes at him. It never failed to amaze how something so dark and lonely could look so mesmerizing at the same time. But he could never love her the way she saw him; as a Hero.

"Thank you," He clicked his heels together and left without so much of a second glance, though her eyes bored through him even as he left.

He could never be the Hero she wanted, because he was a Hero no more.

Now…he was just Link.

* * *


	3. Strong are the ways of friendship

Chapter Three: Strong are the ways of friendship

* * *

Now think about it. Isn't it odd that the Hero of Time, one of the possessors of the Triforce should seek it out?

Link wondered at that thought and smiled ironically. Fate works in mysterious ways, the Great Fairies being proof of that. He let his mind drift to the great and (scantily clad) Fairies of Hyrule. They seemed so carefree and granting requests was their way of saying, 'I did what you want now go away'

It's not wonder they spend their lives in locked up caves.

At first, the sheer relief at Zelda's permission had sent him into a great euphoria, the kind that came once he had finished that idiotic cryptic underwater maze known to most as the Water Temple. He had been so glad to get out of that place that he avoided water for a week straight. But then he began to think about it. How exactly was he going to find the Triforce?

He wondered around aimlessly in Kakariko, talking to some rare Sheikah that bothered to endure Hyrulian company. One interesting person he met was a boy, about the same age as himself.

Named Sheik.

"So do you know Zelda?" Link asked.

Sheik was with him in Kakariko and they had been spending a lot of time with each other. To say the least, Link wasn't expecting Sheik to be so….

Not like Zelda. No cryptic messages, no vanishing into thin air…he could get used to this, he grinned suddenly. The 'real' Sheik was rather laid back and hated getting into Sheikan rituals such as 'studying'. Apparently the grown-ups there teach you what you need to know about Hyrule. It was a useless system in his opinion. It's better when you tried to actually experience Hyrulian life to the fullest. That was the memory is glued onto you forever. His first Wall Monster was proof of that.

"Yup, though we don't see her often," Sheik said, the gold hair brushing over the tip of his eyebrows, "She lived in our caverns during the time of the Dark Prince," Link winced at that name, "And then afterwards she shifted to her palace." Sheik turned to Link, his red eyes clouded over in puzzlement, "Why?"

"She used to dress up like you," Link quirked, watching the horrified look filter through Sheik's face, "Pulled it off pretty well also."

"You're not serious, are you?" Sheik said, pushing his bangs off his face and saw the neutral look in Link's eyes and huffed, "That explains why I had a death warrant on my head that time."

"You had a death warrant on your head?" Link looked at him in approval.

Sheik snickered, "Yeah. My mom joked that if Ganondorf wanted me dead so badly, he could have me," A mock scowl entered his face, "Such nice family I have, wouldn't you say?"

Link smiled, "I wouldn't know. I've never met my parents. In fact, I didn't even know who they were."

Sheik choked on something (Link wondered vaguely what he could be choking on when he wasn't eating nor drinking anything. Ah, the mysteries of Hyrule)"Really?"

"Uh-huh," Link said shortly. His past was not a topic he discussed with anyone. ANYONE. Not even Saria or Navi or anyone else he had the pleasure of meeting.

"Wow," Sheik mulled over that thought, "I would have expected the Hero of Time to be of some great lineage like Royalty or maybe a Chief Sheikah…"

"Maybe I could be a Goron and I never knew it," Link said jokingly.

"Well you eat like one," Sheik said, watching Link's face turn red in embarrassment and smirked, "Who knows? Maybe you're related to Zelda. Her long-lost brother or something."

Link rolled his eyes, "I hope not. Goddesses help me if I was in ANY way related to her. She'd rip me to shreds!"

"Yeah, considering you'd be in line of the throne instead of her," Sheik was enjoying himself, "Either she'd assassinate you when you're reading your favourite novel or you guys would go and commit incest."

"Sheik, you just grossed me out with that last comment of yours," Link said grimacing "Besides I don't have a favourite novel."

"You don't!" Sheik's ruby eyes twinkled, "Then I'll show you some of mine and you can pick one."

It wasn't a start and he had no idea where to start off on this stupid quest-thing-something. But under the fading twilight discussing what genres of books are the best with someone who doesn't see him any differently than the kid next door, Link felt a burst of gratitude for the Goddesses who gave him something he had needed for the longest time ever; a friend.

* * *

"So why exactly brings you to Kakariko?" Sheik said, lounging on his bed which was enough to fill two sleeping Gorons. When Link inquired on the size, Sheik shook it off saying that the Leader of the Sheikah was his aunt so some privileges often came his way.

Link briefed him through (though he left out the part on Ganondorf. Sheikah were no great fans of Ganondorf and even though he trusted Sheik, he didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. That feeling left a pit in his empty stomach) and Sheik listened quietly, rubbing his chin in deep contemplation.

"Your best shot," He said quietly, "Is to see Sasarala."

Link ran his memory through, "Isn't that the Elder of Kakariko? I remember seeing him before."

Link had met him once before Ganondorf took over. He was a pleasant man, but spoke about weird things like destiny and pearls and so on. To others, he was the picture of respectability, but to Link, he seemed quite mad.

"That's the one," Sheik said nodding and stretching on his large bed, "He should know what you need to do."

"But how does he know? What does he know?" Link queried curiously. He was starting to regret thinking Sasarala was one screw loose. If he could help him, Link was willing to call him a Sage as long as he can do it.

"I've heard," And by the lowering of his voice and conspiratorial tones changing his words, "That he has a way to enter the Dark World and still retain his sanity."

Link's breath caught in his breath. A way to enter the Dark World without losing his sanity? Is that possible? He leaned closer, that sole thought occupying his mind.

"He has an item that you need for the Dark World," Sheik's face edged closer, "But you need to pass a test in order to do it."

Link's shoulders sagged. What is it with people with magical items and ridiculous tests? Can't they just lend it out like normal people? It's not a hard thing to do when you think about it.

* * *

"Can I go with him?" Sheik pleaded with his aunt while Link hovered in the background, torn between horror and amusement over the circumstances.

Impa gave him a disagreeable look that could have frozen dragons on the spot, "Absolutely not. Your mother would have a field day if she found out you were going to the Dark World."

"But I'm not going alone!" Sheik whined, his red eyes pulsing, "Link's going on his own!"

"Link doesn't have parents and he already gotten permission from Zelda," There was a sour look in her face, "Plus, he is the Hero of Time and doesn't need you to bother him on his quest," She stated, giving Link a glare that clearly said, 'You-better-not-say-anything-for-your-own-sake'

However, Link never took orders from anyone, least of all Impa.

"I dunno," Link mock-pursed his lips, "An extra hand would be helpful since I can't take Epona with me…" He inwardly grinned at their expressions, Sheik looking angry and Impa looking grim. He could enjoy this, "I think he would be useful."

Impa looking torn between obeying him or facing her sister's wrath and one look at Link's dead-set eyes made her choose, "Fine, he can go. But try and make it back alive, okay?"

Sheik let out a whoop of joy, but Impa turned away. That dead sunken look….had she done that? Link's never looked at her that way… Had something gone wrong?

She turned to face Link who had turned away to congratulate Sheik. But that look…

She must inform the other Sages. They can't lose control of this one as well.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I introduced Sheik. XD It just felt right at the time.**


	4. Mysterious is the path one takes

**Chapter Four: Mysterious is the path one takes**

* * *

"Link…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"For the last time, we're not stopping at the inn!"

"But how are we going to spend the night?"

"We'll camp out."

"In winter!"

"………………"

"Come on Link, can we please stay at the inn?"

"Oh alright! But," He said, in the middle of Sheik's cheer, "No touching the alcohol."

Sheik pouted, "Geez, you're worst than a Sheikan chaperone."

"Thanks, I try," Link said, dropping his backpacks onto the ground and stretching his legs. His legs buckled and he promptly hit the ground. He grimaced and moved his legs. Apparently he was more out of shape than he thought.

Oh, how he wished Epona was here. That horse could get him through anything. But he knew that he could not possibly drag Epona all the way into the Dark World. No, this was his last quest.

His last quest…

"What are you thinking about?" Sheik said as he plopped next to Link, his red eyes glazing. Not the same harsh ruby that Ganondorf possessed, but not too different either. His eyes were warmer. The same kind of warmth that Ganondorf showed him before he died.

Abruptly he cut off his train of thought. Stop thinking about him Link! He berated himself. Sheik was looking at him, his eyes worried.

"Link?" Sheik asked tentatively, "What's wrong?"

Link turned to face Sheik, his blue eyes whirling, "Tell me Sheik. What was Ganondorf like when he ruled you for seven years?"

Sheik didn't flinch nor give him any odd looks. In fact, Sheik started talking immediately, "Well for one thing he outlawed the Zoras and the Gorons to coming to Hyrule. Other than the total destruction of the Marketplace, he really didn't do much. In fact, he left most of us Sheikah alone. The only people he really bothered were the Sages. Other than that, everything was the same. Sure, some people's lives were disrupted and everything they knew changed…but…some things never did."

Link looked at Sheik and saw the peaceful look in his eyes, "You never hated him, did you?"

"No," Sheik stopped and then plunged in, "And neither do you."

Link blinked, "What makes you think that?"

"There's no hate in your eyes," Sheik said, "Us Sheikah can read people like a book. It's odd though. Why don't you hate him?"

Link opened and closed his mouth, "I don't know…..."

"That's funny," Sheik said scratching his head (he did this with a turban on. Sheikah are such extraordinary people), "Because I would have thought that you hated him so that's why you killed him."

Link winced, "I never…hated him. In fact, I never even knew him. It was the Sages and Zelda who told me that I needed to kill him. I never questioned them because I thought I was doing the right thing." His voice was flat, testing, "What a fool I was."

Sheik blinked, but said nothing.

"So," Link said, getting up and shouldering his backpack, "Where's that inn of yours?"

* * *

The Inn (it was called Dancing Dragon) was a lively place. Though Link knew not many people lived near these parts, the Inn was bustling. Apparently, many people come to this Inn just for the barley beer which it is famous for. Sheik had begged and pleaded until Link finally gave up and let him have some. Not too much, mind you. He knew what hangovers are like in the morning and he intended to have an early start tomorrow.

He and Sheik were in the common room. Mainly because Link wanted to know more about Sasarala and Sheik was generally asking people random questions that struck his fancy.

"Sasarala? Why, you mean that weirdo who lives up near those here mountains?" The bartender said, as he washed his mugs, "What's there to know?"

"Is he still there?" Link asked, sipping his juice (no alcohol for him, thank you)

The bartender rubbed his chin, "The last time I checked, yeah. Why?"

"What's he doing there?" Link asked.

"Not a clue," The bartender said shrugging, "That guy has always does weird things for as long as I can remember."

"What kind of weird things?"

"What is this, an interrogation?" The bartender snapped, "Ask anyone you want, but their answers are the same; Sasarala is weird and you don't want to be near him."

Link blinked and headed back to his table where Sheik was waiting.

"Anything?" Link asked. Sheik shook his head despondently, "No. People generally don't trust Sheikah so they're not talking to me at all."

Link sighed and put his elbows on the table so that he may put his head on his hands, "Maybe we should move on. I dunno. Nobody here is a fan of Sasarala, that's for sure."

Sheik nodded, "Should we head up to our rooms?"

"Yeah, maybe—,"

"Hero of Time!"

Link jerked at the new voice. It was clear and it resonated in the room, silencing everyone else's conversations. Sheik's chair screeched on the floor as he got up, his face apprehensive. Link's hand went to his Master Sword hung now by his waist.

It was a man with a beard white as the snow-capped mountains they were approaching. He had glazed amber eyes, a shade of amber that looked familiar. His hands were wrinkled and gripped a gnarled walking stick. He was dressed in a simple brown robe and he has several pouches hanging by his waist.

"Yes?" Link got up. Several people's eyes grew wide and the bartender choked involuntarily. Link grinned. Even after seven years, he could never get over the reaction he had on people. It always made things more interesting.

"I have a message from Sasarala," The old man continued, "He wishes to meet you."

Link blinked. How had Sasarala found out he was coming? He had to hand it to the old coot; he was certainly more intelligent than people make him out to be.

Unless…Link narrowed his eyes at the old man and smirked. Of course, he should have realized it before.

"Certainly Sasarala," Link said politely, "Do you want to go up to my room? Privacy here is hard to find." He found the white blanched look very entertaining.

"How did you—," Sasarala then stopped and shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We'll go to your room."

Link nodded to Sheik and they left the common room. As they closed the door, a burst of conversation occurred. Link shook his head. How Hyrulians can gossip so much is beyond him.

* * *

_Looking back at the turn of events that led to this, I couldn't help but wonder at the subtle signs I missed. I am Time's master and it knows me well enough. When I asked to be refreshed of my past experiences, it obeys. Time is like a river and I can dip into it and not worry about getting washed away with the flow. It was a lovely feeling. Sometimes in my dreams, as I slept my seven years of life, Time came and comforted me in songs and it rocked me to sleep. I had been grateful for that. If I was awake, I would have surely lost my sanity in the bleakness of the Sacred Realm, the Dark World. Just like Ganondorf._

_So when I remembered, I remembered things I wouldn't ordinarily have. There was the fact that despite there being Seven Sages, they would not interfere in the battle until I had Ganondorf at sword point. In fact, where was their help? All Rauru did was give me a medallion. How would that help? It didn't save me before. They said it added their power to mine, but I saw no signs of this power. _

_Is this the betrayal Ganondorf was talking about? How did a Gerudo know the existence of the Sacred Realm if it is a guarded Royal Family secret? Interesting, isn't it? _

_The Sages overlooked me and Ganondorf. We could look beyond and we did. Once I get all the answers, you can be certain the Sages are going to get hell from me. I am not their hero anymore so my orders are my own. _

_Once I get the answers….from Ganondorf. _

* * *

A/N: Kudos for anyone who can guess where I got the Inn's name from. Sorry, no clues!


	5. Calm are the prophets of the future

**A/N: The answer to last time's question 'Where is the name Dancing Dragon from' is...(drumroll) from a dungeon in LoZ - Oracle of Seasons. Check it out!**

**Chapter Five: Calm are the prophets of the future**

"I do not know your purpose," Sasarala admits, stroking his beard with one gnarled hand. Link noticed that the other hand was straying near his pouch. Sheik was with them as well, flipping a small knife in his hand. One false move and Sheik would embed that same knife straight through Sasarala's head.

It wasn't like Link didn't trust Sasarala. No, it seemed like there was a tingling sensation in his head that sounded like Temple bells ringing over and over. It was a bad feeling, a feeling Nabooru said, felt like someone walking over your grave.

Link shook his head. He was being paranoid.

"I want to go to the Dark World and receive the Triforce," Link said casually, ignoring the twitch in Sheik's movement and the gasp escaping Sasarala's throat. He closed his eyes, his mane of golden hair grazing his eyebrows.

"You have a wish?" Sasarala blinked, "You're the Hero of Time! You could have anything you want!"

"Or so you say," Link cracked an eye open, "Hero or not, do you really believe that I could have anything I want?"

Sheik caught the knife in his hand, his eyes shut and his form silent. Link wondered at that, but didn't comment on it.

"…Seeking the Triforce could be fatal," Sasarala murmured, his hands fidgeting, "Even for the Hero."

"Because Heroes can fail," Link said flatly, "Rest assured, I'm not planning to die until I—," He stopped and shook his head, "That's enough information."

"Why the Triforce? Don't you have it in your—," Sasarala stopped short when Link removed his glove. On his right hand, the symbol of the Triforce of Courage had vanished.

Sasarala stepped back, "Tha-That's not possible!"

"I assure you it is," Link said, "In the final battle, Ganondorf called on the Triforce and when the ceremony was interrupted, the Triforce vanished. From both Zelda and myself."

Sasarala wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand, "I see. But playing with the Dark World is—,"

"I know what it can do to you," Link said calmly, "That's why I'm here talking to you."

Sheik was still flipping the knife in his hand playfully.

"Y-You want the Pearl," Sasarala grimaced.

"Yes. That is what I want."

There was a sudden movement and the sound of steel hitting wood was heard. Sheik grumbled, "Damnable eavesdroppers. That should keep them away for a while."

"Thanks Sheik," Link said, relief in his cerulean eyes. He turned back to Sasarala, "But maybe you should tell them not to do that,"

Sasarala paled, "How did you kn—,"

"I'm not stupid," Link cut him off short, "I know what kind of people are in this inn and the way they talked about you gave me the suspicion. Why would people fear a lonely man such as yourself?" He took in Sasarala's shocked expression and cracked a smirk on his face, "Please. I'm the Hero of Time. Give me some credit."

Sasarala narrowed his eyes, "There's something lurking in you. Is it a piece of darkness?"

Link blinked, "What?"

Sasarala's eyes cleared, "I thought I saw…never mind. It doesn't concern you. I will give you the Pearl. But—," He left it hanging. Sheik pulled out his dagger from the woodwork, "He needs to go too."

Link looked at Sheik and shook his head, "No deal. I'm not going to take him into the Dark World. It's too dangerous—,"

"Wait a sec," Now Sheik glared at Link, his ruby-filled eyes glinting, "Why can't I go?"

Link groaned and rubbed his forehead. Damn that old coot. Impa'll never forgive him for this. If he ever came back, that is, "Sheik, you know quite well why—,"

"I'm going," Sheik planted his feet firmly on the wooden floor, "I want to."

"And what if you die?" Link's eyes blazed, "I don't want to be the one to take your dead body to Impa and tell her what happened."

"Likewise," Sheik countered, "I would do the same for you and I'm a Sheikah. I have my pride."

"Sheik—,"

"I'm not going to see you vanish and die of worry not knowing what happened to you!" Sheik shouted, his voice rattling the windows slightly. Sasarala said nothing, shifting his weight on the chair uncomfortably.

Link closed his eyes.

_The Dark World…_

_Will I survive?_

_Will he? _

Link peered into Sheik's eyes. There lay a sombre determination, much like the kind he had when he started his quest. Would he be the one responsible for extinguishing it? That thought seared his mind with lonely pain. He didn't want Sheik to turn out like him….

_Maybe he won't. _

_Maybe he will endure and not crumble._

_Maybe…_

"Maybe I can," Link finally whispered, "finally re-write the pages of my life. The black ink has stained it beyond repair…maybe…"

He turned around to face Sheik. The glow in his eyes has yet to fade. It's too early to predict anything, Link mused, his lips twitching into a smile.

"All right," Link said, gently laying his hand on Sheik's shoulder, "You can come."

_Nayru, Farore, Din, please don't make me regret this later…_

-XX-

The Pearl was safely nestled in his pouch. Link felt his spirits rise just by feeling the round weight everytime he walked. It showed him that he was one step closer to his purpose. Sheik was with him as well. They had stopped at Kakariko to leave a message for Impa. Needless to say, she was not pleased. Not in the least.

"_You're going where!" Impa gave Link one of her most intimidating glares yet, "And why may I ask?" Her voice could have frozen Gorons into popsicles. _

_Sheik however had more courage than Link gave him credit for (to stand up to Impa is like trying to attack Volvagia with a Kokiri sword) and said, "Because I want to help Link!"_

"_And what pray tell, makes you think he needs your help?" Impa said, still aiming glares at Link. Link could tell those glares were doing horrible things to his health. _

_Sheik growled, "Because he has no one else's. He always has to do everything on his own! Why can't I help him for once? Why can't you?"_

_Both Link and Impa were taken aback by the last statement. Link's lips twitched. Yup, he definitely gave Sheik less credit than he deserved. But Sheik was a Sheikah. _

_Impa said nothing, worry clouding her eyes, "Trials are always used to build one's character. I can't say I'm proud of it…" Link was struck by how old she looked. Impa was anything but vibrant, but he was sure some of those wrinkles were not present before. _

_Link nodded. That's the closest she will ever get to confessing that she was sorry. Sorry for using him. Sorry for…he shook his head. No need to think about it. It's buried, just like Ganondorf. _

_Impa met Link's eyes and for the first time, there was a flow of understanding between them. Impa nodded gravely and said quietly so that only he may hear, "There is no such thing as a complete truth though. Remember that."_

Link had a feeling Impa had guessed. Impa was the more stoic observant one. She could predict anything and Link hadn't exactly hidden his purpose in the Dark World. He glanced at his right hand. The Triforce was long gone, but habit made him look at it once in a while. It used to give him a comforting feeling when he had it with him. It sort of spoke to him as well. Telling him, 'You are doing well. This is the right thing.'

It never let him down.

"Why so grim?" Ever since Sheik left Kakariko, his face has been sporting a smug look. Probably because Sheik expected Impa to make him stay back.

Link smirked right back though, "Thinking about our impending doom."

Sheik scowled, "How did you save Hyrule with an attitude like that?"

"I'm sorry, but last time all I ever did was run around waving a sword," Link lifted his hand to stifle a yawn, "Come to think of it, that's how I won most of my battles."

"You're kidding…" Sheik groaned and put his face down into his hands, "My image of you has been totally crushed."

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Link said grinning, "That usually happens when you tag along with heroes or idols."

"I'll do well to remember that," Sheik said, grinning back, "So where are we headed?"

"Castletown," Link said, "The best way to enter the Dark World is through the Temple of Time."

"Ummm…isn't the Temple of Time locked now? I remember Zelda making some stupid rule about it being dangerous and sealing the place up," Sheik scratched his turban.

"That's true," Link said, his eyes distant, "But you're forgetting who you're talking to. I still have the Spiritual Stones."

Sheik stared at him with wide eyes, "But, didn't she take those from you?"

"She would, if she could," Link said quietly, "However, the stones were given to _me _and no one else can so much as _touch_ them without my permission."

"Possessive bastard, aren't you?" Sheik said, his eyebrows shooting upwards.

"My, my, you're swearing. Be careful otherwise I'll rat out on you to your aunt," Link smirked at Sheik's apparent horror, "And we don't want that, do we?"

Sheik shook his head vigorously.

"I thought so," Link stepped onto the rickety wooden bridge. Memories ran past his vision.

_The bridge was wrecked, the splinters drifting along the shore. Link couldn't remember how scared he had been when he saw the degradation of Castletown. And for the first time, he hated Ganondorf. _

Link blinked. The bridge looked normal. Sighing, he walked up, Sheik at his heels, into Castletown.

-XX-


	6. Painful are the memories of the past

**Chapter Six: Painful are the memories of the past**

**-XX-**

This was his refuge. When he was lost or feeling abandoned, this is where he came. The cool voices of the spirits who dwell there blow reassurances through his soul. To most, the sound would be described as 'eerie' or 'scary'. But to him, it never felt that way. This was a place he was so familiar with. This…is home.

Sheik said nothing, but his red eyes were drinking in the environment. The marbled floors were a rarity in Hyrule and very few places (excluding the Palace and some temples) had them. Yet, the Temple of Time was completely made out of marble. You would think that they would have used a longer lasting marble. Marble is known to wear down easily. But this is the Temple of Time and nothing ages here. Everything is the same.

Link wished it was the same for him.

"Wow…the Temple of Time," Sheik whispered, as if speaking loudly would disturb the chanting spirits in the background.

Link said nothing, standing in front of a large black door with the symbol of time on it. Old memories came flashing through his eyes.

_He stood in front of the door. Navi fluttered just above his ear, "Play the melody". He grasped the blue Ocarina tightly in his hands. Shakily, he brought it to his lips, the symbol of time burning in his mind. The notes flowed easily into his hands, the song reaching the top of the temple. _

_When I go through that door, will I change? _

_What will happen to me?_

_The door began to open and a beacon of light was showering a metal sword. The feeling inside of him grew stronger and before he knew it, he strode up to the sword and pulled it out, the harmonizing blue energy of time running through his veins and pounding in his ears. _

_Will I……?_

Nostalgia seldom fades, Link thought wryly, even the bad ones.

"Link?" Sheik questioned, "You okay?"

Link blinked, gave Sheik a reassuring smile and said, "Yeah, I'm okay." _I hope. _

He raised his hands and in a flash of multi-colored light, the three Sacred Stones appeared. Link smiled wryly as he watched them float over their designated spot on the threshold.

_The Kokiri's Emerald_

_The Goron's Ruby_

_The Zora's Sapphire_

_Saria…Tell me, how are you? Do you still pity my sorry existence? Do you go to Mido_ _and tell him how much you miss me? I haven't played your melody for so long…do you even remember me or has the green leaves of the Kokiri Forest finally erased me from your memory?_

_Darunia… You willingly sent a child into Dodongo's cave where you even feared to go. Is this how a leader operates? I never understood how you could look me in the eye and call me your friend…when you did all those things. I hope I never will. _

_Ruto, my supposed fiancée. Tell me, if I did end up marrying you, what would I be? A pawn? I suppose everyone seems like that to you. But I'm not your pawn. And I'll never be. I feel no regrets about breaking my pact. And I suppose, neither do you. _

"I'm never going to see any of them again," Link said to himself, "After this…"

_This is…my last…_

"That's not wise, thinking like that," Sheik said quietly, "You might regret it. And you don't need anymore regrets."

Link was quiet and nodded, "You're right." _No more regrets. Not anymore. Because they can't touch me. _

_I'm not their Hero anymore. I'm just Link, a guy searching for some answers._

The doors of Time creaked as they opened up. There, was the Pedestal. Link's hand automatically went towards his Master Sword, now hung by his waist. Sheik's eyes widened in awe. For the first time, Link felt complete.

_No more doubt._

Link approached the Pedestal, Sheik following him. Their footsteps ring throughout the Temple.

_No more regret._

Link drew his Master Sword out.

_No more pain. _

And the blue light enveloped the room.

_No more Heroes._

-XX-

**A/N: Thank you for removing the ruler option, the one useful thing you've given us. Thank you for screwing up my formatting. Please. **

**Be more efficient in your screwups.**

For those interested to know why this chapter is so short, it's because it's a transition chapter. Pretty much. 

**A Random recommendation for Zelda fans. Read the manga. No seriously. It's worth your time.**


	7. Unexplained is the story of the WW

**Chapter Seven: Unexplained is the story of the Wind Waker**

* * *

It was cold, despite the complete lack of snow. In an odd way, it reminded him of Ice Cavern. He hugged himself tightly, knowing it was futile almost. Luckily, Sasarala had warned him about the strange fluctuations in the temperature in the Dark World, so he came prepared.

"Sheik!" Link yelled over the howling of the wind. He couldn't make out any distinguishable feature and there was no Sheik, "Where in the sweet name of Naryu are you?!"

A voice was calling through the haze of dust and wind. Sheik, Link thought, feeling relieved.

It was Sheik, quickly running up to Link. Panting, Sheik grasped Link, "You never told me it was going to be this windy!"

Link raised an eyebrow, "You have a deadly fear of wind?" He said sceptically.

Sheik blushed and then glared, "You wish," He muttered and looked around, "I guess we should find a cave."

Link scanned the area around him. It was desolate and rocky. There were few plants and the ground was a dusty red. He could see taller mountains in the horizon and a few metres away, was a hill with a small hole. A cave, he realized.

He pointed to the cave to Sheik and immediately they proceeded towards the cave.

* * *

The fire crackled as Link gazed into it deeply. The magic spells he had learned from the Great Fairies had come in handy. Sheik had wrapped himself with a long Sheikan cloak he brought from home. It was in normal dark hues of blue and it had the symbol of the Eye of Truth. Link remembered a mask he had received once with that symbol. It had helped him greatly, and uncovered signs he missed earlier. He wondered where it was now. It's probably gathering dust and cobwebs in that Mask Shop.

Sheik shivered and drew the blanket closer, "I expected it to be cold, but not this cold," He grumbled and then glanced at Link. He shuddered at the look that encompassed the Hero of Time. Link's eyes were devoured by the fire, no sign of the lively blue that used to dwell there.

Link blinked and that image vanished. Unconsciously Sheik let out a sigh of relief. Honestly, Link really made him worry sometimes. Link smiled and looked at the flames.

"Tell me something Link," Sheik asked tentatively, "When this is all over…what will you do?"

It was a double-edged question. Sheik didn't want Link to leave him behind. Of course, Link could always stay with him. But he doubted it, considering that the Sheikahs were the loyal retainers of the Royal Family and Link probably didn't want to do anything with Zelda anymore.

"I'll probably sleep," Link said smiling, "In the Sacred Realm. I'm going to need a good sleep after this. Time will wake me when I am needed once more."

Sheik said nothing, his thoughts drifting back and forth in slumber. His eyelids drooped before finally closing. Link smiled and looked outside the cave, where the winds howled mercilessly. He sighed and looked at the flames.

* * *

_Loneliness. The wind needs its master, lost in the vortex of the Dark world. _

_A silver rod…the wind seeks its master…_

_Waker…It is the thunder that rouses the heavens_

_Wake…._

_Wake up…_

_Wind Master!_

Link shot up with a gasp on his lips. It died when he realized where he was. The cave in the Dark World. He tried to regain his lost breath as he ran a trembling hand through his golden locks. His eyes seemed to dart towards every shadow.

"Wind Master…." Link sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What the hell is that?"

_Wind Waker…_

Link spun at the sound of disembodied voice. Then blinked when he realized there was nothing there. Nothing…except for some unknown whisper echoing at the back of his mind…

_Wind Master…_

"What are you?" Link yelled, despite knowing the voices lurked inside his head, "What are you talking about?" His voice was laced in frustration and confusion. Wind master…wind waker…what are those?

_The winds…need its master…_

Link now officially hated disembodied voices that talk in riddles. It's bad that every dungeon he came across had those, now even the Dark World has their own.

Isn't that peachy keen?

The whispers suddenly died and Link was acutely aware of the silence except for Sheik's soft breathing. He relaxed, now assured that they had left and concentrated on their words. Riddles were an important part of his life (The Shadow Temple tantamount proof of that) and he knew if he could figure them out, he might be one step closer to the Triforce.

Then that brought another question back. When he did reach the Triforce, what would he wish for? In all honesty, he didn't have much of a clue. He just…wanted to hear the truth. That's all.

Did he have to bring Ganondorf back to accomplish that? Link suddenly shuddered. That might be risky because Ganondorf was a wild card. Link knew from experience alone that.

What did he want? The World's power would dangle in his hands, what would he wish for?

Link sighed and returned to his corner. He needed a nice long sleep to think about this. And this kind of decision takes time to decide. _If _he ever decides, that is.

* * *

**In Hyrule**

"In the Dark World?" Nabooru blinked, "Why would he be there?"

"He's seeking the Triforce apparently," Impa said exasperatingly, rubbing her pounding head ever so slightly. Her sister was throwing a fit (with conniptions and all) about sending Sheik with Link, but honestly, the whole idea was giving Impa the goose bumps. She could just imagine Ganondorf (or one of the Divine Goddesses) snickering at her evilly.

Nabooru snorted, "What does he desire that he already can't have?" She said sarcastically.

_A good point, _Impa thought to herself, wondering why she didn't think of it before. To be outdone by _Nabooru _of all people. Oh, the shame.

"Impa," Nabooru said quietly, "Do you have any _idea_ what he wants?"

"I believe and I'm only guessing," Impa said, looking out to the vast sea of red and golden sand on her right, "He's searching for the truth."

"The truth?" Nabooru gave a sordid glance, "Since when did the truth become a rare commodity?" She turned her nose at Impa, "After all, you are the Upholders of the Eye of Truth, aren't you?" She said darkly.

"Well, we didn't give him much of it now, did we?" Impa snapped, losing her cool over the last muttered remark. It stung her where it shouldn't, but the pain was there nevertheless. Nabooru was good at hitting vital spots, whether physical or mental. Gerudos were generally like that, while Sheikah were better at masking their vital spots. She assumed that would explain their inane rivalry. She couldn't remember a time where she had a pleasant civil conversation with the Head of the Gerudo.

"Hey Nabooru?" And Nabooru looked at her quizzically, "I know you hate Ganondorf and all that, but why?"

Nabooru looked like she didn't want to answer, but a sombre and dark look overcame the desert fire in her eyes and she looked away. Impa said nothing, waiting patiently. She simply knew (and don't ask how) that Nabooru would answer.

"…I suppose it's because he was destined to change things," Nabooru said softly, tinged with perhaps regret? Impa was never good at interpreting feelings, "He had some great ideas for the Gerudo, but they contradicted everything we ever learnt. And I hated him for changing the way we were meant to live. How can you not hate the man who took away the purpose of your life?" Nabooru now turned to Impa and the desert flames were reignited, "Can you?"

"I suppose it varies from person to person," Impa said finally, "Because when I think about it, all I feel for him is indifference. And I think Link feels the same way."

"Haunted by the consequences eh?" Nabooru said snidely, the corner of her lips twisting into a grim smile, "_Wo Eru Descante La Meuf." _

"Kill for no one but yourself?" Impa queried, "I didn't expect you to know a _Sheikah _commandment."

"Ah, but the irony is," And Nabooru could not hold back the bitterness and glory in her smile. The sheer nakedness in her expression startled Impa who isn't used to such…openness, even from Nabooru (who is quite good with her emotions, despite her Gerudo bluntness), "It was Ganondorf's favourite saying."

* * *

Sheik got up to meet a grim-faced Link early in the morning. Oh yes, what a sight. Sheik shuffled slightly and asked meekly, "Couldn't sleep?"

Link muttered, "I officially hate disembodied voices."

Sheik blinked, "Okay." At least he wasn't throwing a tantrum of any sort and he _looks _sane enough to hold a civil conversation with, "What happened?"

"Something woke me up whispering something about a 'Wind Waker'," Sheik suddenly jerked and stared at Link with wide disbelieving eyes. Link couldn't miss that expression.

"Do you _know _something about it?" Link said.

Sheik nodded and an eerie calm descended on him, "It's known to be able to control the winds. It's like the Ocarina of Time," Sheik felt Link's wince, "Except the songs that controls the Waker are different. More powerful even," Sheik looked up to meet Link's clear deep blue, "Because the Ocarina was a gift from the Gods, the Wind Waker is the only one of its kind and it controls the world at hand. Time is your servant Link, but the Wind Waker is wild. For the Waker, no master is truly worthy unless they can command earth and air."

"Oh," Link said, rubbing his chin, "But it called me the 'Wind Master',"

Sheik shook his head, "Are you sure? The Wind Waker is a wild card. It's known to lure people off course. Like a weathered storm in the Sea," Of course, they wouldn't know much about it, Hyrule being a land-locked country, its only access to water coming from the streams and glaciers.

Link ran an exasperated hand through his blonde hair, "Well, we should move onwards. The storm is dying down."

Sheik suddenly felt nervous, his heart in his hands, "Ummm…Link?"

"Yeah?" Link said, glancing at him as he picked up his backpack, "What is it?"

"…Where are we going?"

Link had no answer to that.

* * *


	8. Cold is the search for power

**Chapter Eight: Cold is the search for power**

* * *

The Dark World was a harsh place. Link wondered how Ganon managed to survive long enough to even find the Triforce. The water was dark and polluted; the animals were dangerous and ferocious. Even the weather around them seemed to work against them everyday. Link adjusted his backpack and shot a glance at Sheik. The younger boy was struggling, he could tell. Sheik was not used to such long hours of travel. Link sighed and gestured to Sheik for a stop. Sheik nodded slightly.

They sat down near a brook near a forest. According to the map, Link though uncurling the old parchment, we should be near the palace. There, the Triforce was waiting. Link knew it would be there. He felt its presence the minute he descended onto this world. Power was throbbing in his heart and he could almost see the palace of Hyrule in the distance glow.

Sheik shrugged off his backpack and pulled out his flask of water. Jugging it down his throat eagerly and wiping his mouth, he watched Link stare at the map as if to burn holes in it.

"Hey Link," Sheik began, "We WILL be able to return to Hyrule right?"

Link nodded, "Yeah. The Pearl just helps us keep our sanity. That's why when Ganondorf and his group entered here, they died really quickly. But I can open the door as long as there is a Temple of Time."

"Good 'cause," Sheik fidgeted slightly, "I wouldn't mind heading home anytime now you know."

Link smiled slightly and said, "I'll make sure you do." _I'll do everything to make sure you don't die here, _he thought, _because then I would have failed again. _

He then shook his head from his depressing thoughts and turned to the map. In the back of his head, he could hear the straining of a violin.

* * *

Sheik stirred slightly and threw the blankets off him in frustration. Everything about this world felt uncomfortable, like an itch you simply can't get rid of, no matter how much you scratch it. Link wasn't bothered obviously, sleeping almost immediately. Sheik worried about him. The closer they approached the Hyrule castle, the more withdrawn and quiet Link had become. Sometimes, Sheik felt that Sasarala had deceived them both and that Link was losing parts of himself to the howling wilderness around them.

He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. It was quiet, unusually quiet, but perhaps that was the way of the creatures here. Sheik didn't know, didn't understand on what principles this world worked on. He felt like a fish out of water and the birds were staring at him like a fresh piece of meat. He shuddered and tended to the dying flame near Link.

When he was younger, he had heard of the legendary Hero of Time almost everyday. Zelda who had retreated into the protection of the Sheikahs talked about him everyday. Every day she waited and prayed. Sheik watched her at a distance and wondered what kind of person would inspire such loyalty? Sheikahs always stood for themselves and their shadow. They owed loyalty to no one else save the leader and the king. Even then, they were only used in the direst of situations. So why, he wondered, did she wait for someone she barely knew?

He didn't realize it until later that everyone waited for the Hero of Time. Impa, his mother, his friends…all of them waited for the Hero of Time. He didn't. He couldn't understand their devotion and hope rested on _one _person. Sure, that person was a hero, but wasn't he mortal too? Like themselves?

Sheik shifted and looked at Link. His long bangs fell over his face and all his creases near his forehead had smoothed over. His eyes were blissfully shut and his breath came out in small long breaths. His cap was by his hands and his legs had stretched over the blanket. Sheik straightened the blanket carefully and stared up at the moon. At least, he thought, that still looks the same.

_Just you wait Link. I'll be the one to protect you this time._

Link sighed in his sleep.

* * *

_Hero of Time, you're here at last! _A voice cackled in the darkness and Link shot up in his sleep. The moon was fading from view, so he guessed it was nearly dawn. Link immediately grabbed the Master Sword and had his shield ready. He could hear his instincts hammer one message in his mind. _Threat, threat, threat! _It screamed out at him.

"Sheik!" Link shook his friend hurriedly, "Get up!"

"Huh? Whassup?" Sheik said blearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "What's going on—," His eyes snapped open and he shot up and readied his needles, "Link, what's coming this way?" He said tersely, "It radiates the worse feeling of ill intent I've felt since coming to the world."

Link spun on his heels slightly; trying to pinpoint the direction he had heard that mocking voice, "It feels familiar," He thought, trying to remember all the creatures he had defeated before. None of them had ever spoken before…yet; this voice had the tinge of scorn and familiarity when it addressed him first. Link knew this voice…

_I'm hurt, _the voice whispered in his mind, _have you really forgotten me so soon? _

Link cringed. The voice seemed to grate his nerves. Silently, he scanned the area around him. There were woods all around them and a brook by their right side. And beyond the right side of the brook was an open prairie. So, whoever the mysterious voice was, he (or she, he thought) had to come from the woods. Sheik fisted his needles and his red eyes darted from side to side for a surprise attack.

_No need to worry, _the voice said and Link paled, _here, there are far worse things than little ole' me. _

Without a sound, someone (or something) stepped out of the woods. Both Link and Sheik tensed. The Sun just hit the sky and then Link and Sheik got a good look at the person. He wore what seemed to be a Kokiri tunic and boots, except they were dark black like his hair and eyes. And by his side, was an identical Master Sword except his looked like tarnished gold rather than glinting sliver. Link's grip on his sword slackened as memories came rushing back.

Sheik almost dropped all his needles, "L-Link?" And his eyes trailed off to Link beside him, "But t-that's impossible. How can—,"

"Ever heard of the Law of Opposites?" the darker counterpart sneered and Sheik's eyes narrowed, "Do you really think someone as powerful as the Hero of Time can't have an evil counterpart? Ganondorf doesn't count you know."

"You're dead," Link's voice sounded more terrifying than the counterpart in front of them. Sheik shuddered involuntarily, "I killed you myself."

"Ah," Dark Link said softly, "But that, I'm afraid, was actually nothing more than a shadow of myself. Not even Gannon had the power to bring a creature like myself to the Light World."

Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword, "Then I'll just have to kill you again wouldn't I?"

Dark Link sighed, "Don't be so hasty. Who says I came here all the way to kill you?"

Sheik's needles missed Dark Link by an inch, "Who says we're going to trust you?"

Dark Link pouted, "But he would," He turned to Link, ignoring Sheik purposely, "Wouldn't you, Light?"

"Light?" Link asked quizzically.

"I am Dark," Dark Link said as if trying to talk to a child, "And you are Light. It's going to be hard if we both call each other 'Link'. Who knows what kind of identity crisis might follow? No wait…" And those black eyes gleamed with an inhuman light, "That's why you're here, isn't it? You're here to solve your identity crisis."

Link paled and Sheik growled under his breath. Dark Link sighed, "But you'll need me. Unlike my light counterpart here, I know what you need to find the Triforce."

Link took a step back, "How do you know that?"

Dark Link took a step closer to Link until they were inches apart, "My dear Light, we are the same."

Link lurched back and his eyes grew dark at those words. Dark Link chuckled softly.

* * *

** A/N: I'm utterly shameless. Anyway, regular updates are back, so please do review! **


	9. Dark are the ways of many

**Chapter Nine: Dark are the ways of many**

Link didn't know it was possible to hate himself as much as he did right now. Dark Link seemed to understand the inner workings of his mind because all he seemed to do was pull his already raw nerves tender. Sheik wasn't pleased with this arrangement either. Neither of them slept at night, taking shifts and shooting surreptitious looks at Dark Link. Dark Link however was smiling day in and day out. Most of the time, he sticks close to Link and shoots insults from the top of his mouth. In the nights, he slept like a Goron and looked deceptively innocent.

"How do you know where the Wind Waker is anyway?" Sheik asked him intently.

Dark Link shrugged his shoulders, "It belongs to me."

Sheik snarled. Link turned grim-faced and said, "You're lying."

Dark Link sighed, "Well, it's _yours. _But that makes it mine too."

Link blinked, "I'm the Wind Master?"

Dark Link nods his head slightly and starts yawning. Link stared at the back of his twin (so to speak) and wondered what Dark Link hoped to gain from this endeavour. There was something odd about his insistence to come along with them, instead of just directing them towards the Wind Waker. Link had a map with him and Dark Link had seen it. So what was his motive? Link sighed and shouldered his bag once more. Sheik was unusually quiet these couple of days. Link knew that Sheik disagreed with his decision vehemently, but Link _felt _a ring of truth in Dark Link's words. Or perhaps, for the first time in his life, he's _scared. _

Scared that he trusts the darker side of himself. Scared that his decision would get him killed or worse, get Sheik killed. He made no promises to Impa, but he silently felt her eyes behind him when he walked away, saying, _"Don't let him die" _

Link knew from the minute he walked away, that he had promised just that.

* * *

"Dark winds blow across Hyrule," Impa said quietly, "I feel a tremendous presence in the air, stifling the people and choking the crops. Did you foresee anything, Your Highness?"

Zelda shook her head as she looked out her balcony, "My dreams stopped at the end of Gannon."

"Nabooru mentioned movement in the desert," Impa continued, "Do you suppose those two witches survived?"

Zelda looked troubled, "I don't know. Father died too early and all this." She sighed and leaned onto the balcony, "Perhaps Gannon was a foreshadowing of greater evils in Hyrule."

"Your Highness!"

"Oh listen to me Impa," Zelda said, the royal tone of her voice appearing, "Gannon was human as well as evil. That much I am willing to admit."

"Link has placed doubt in you," Impa noticed, "You would not have said that before."

"Tell me Impa," And Zelda's voice sounded desperate, "Is there any way, we, the Great Sages, might have been wrong?"

Impa was quiet, watching the darkened clouds gather in the distance. Finally she said, "Perhaps," And withdrew herself from Zelda's presence.

* * *

Dark Link sidled up to Sheik and sat down next to him. Sheik ignored the impulse to move away. Link had gone to get firewood and had not returned yet. Sheik fingered his needles in his hand and glared at Dark Link. Dark Link ignored the pointed glare and fingered his sword. It looked exactly like the Master Sword would except the Triforce was pointing downwards and they were pitch black. It seemed menacing in nature and Sheik shuddered quietly. The needles trembled.

"Aren't you high-strung," Dark Link said as he slouched against the ground, "Rest assured, I won't gain anything from killing you."

"That doesn't mean you won't do it," Sheik growled, "It's probably a turn-on for you to kill people."

"You're right there," Dark Link said smugly, "But my dear other half has slaughtered quite a few monsters. Doesn't that make him like me?"

"They're demons," Sheik stated, "Their lives have no meaning other than destruction."

"They're humans," Dark Link said, mimicking Sheik's tone, "Their lives have no meaning other than living. Tell me something Sheikah, oh so benevolent holder of 'truth'" And Dark Link leaned closer, so close that Sheik could feel his breath on his face, "Don't you think he is a murderer?"

Sheik choked slightly before hardening, "Link saved Hyrule."

"Ganondorf, contrary to what you have been taught, is the lesser of most evils," Dark Link said as he pulled away and sheathed his sword, "Well, it really depends. Ganondorf liberated the 'monsters' and Link liberated the 'humans'. Which one deserved its fate?"

Sheik closed his eyes, "You're trying to shake my faith."

"I'm trying to enlighten you," Dark Link's eyes narrowed, "But I feel it's a lesson lost on a Sheikah. Oh well. There's always my dear Light."

"Don't call him that," Sheik snapped, "He's—,"

"—the Hero of Time," Dark Link continued, "Poor soul."

Sheik glared at him and continued to finger his needles waiting for Link to return. Already in his mind, he felt the shadowing of doubt.

* * *

Link stepped into the light of the campfire and blinked. For a minute there…

Nah, it was nothing, he thought, shaking his head. Link set the bundle of wood down quietly to his side and sat down. Sheik was leaning against the trunk of a tree, eyes shut. Or so it seemed. Sheik was a Sheikah. Link glanced around and spotted Dark Link fidgeting with his sword. Obviously the eerie silence pervading their campsite from all corners did not sit well with him. His lip twisted cruelly. Not that he cared an iota for Dark Link, his shadow twin.

Dark Link paused, giving Link a glare, "What kept you?" He huffed at Link. Link blinked at this odd show of emotion and shrugged, "Nothing."

Sheik opened his eyes carefully and glared at Dark Link. Link frowned at that and realized that Sheik refused to meet his eyes. What had happened when he was gone? Link furrowed his brow and sighed. He felt his eyes being drawn to the flame. Slowly he reached his hand out to touch the fire.

_Hero…_

_Where are you?_

_Hero of time…_

_Hero of Time…._

_Hero of_

"Link!" Sheik yelled and Link jerked his hand away from the fire, "What in the name of Din are you doing?!"

Dark Link quickly clapped a hand over Sheik's mouth and hissed angrily, "You fool! Don't utter the names of the goddesses here!"

Sheik glared at him and reluctantly nodded. Dark Link didn't look appeased but removed his hand nevertheless. Link stared at his hand. It wasn't burned. How? He was sure he put his hand in the middle of the fire. So why were there no burns?

Dark Link stared at Link's hand curiously, "Well Light, I do believe we don't need to head out on a long arduous typical heroic venture after all!" He clapped a hand to Link's back, making Link wince, "I knew you would pull through!"

Sheik stared at him as if he was declaring that Ganondorf was secretly in love with Nabooru, "What are you going on about?"

Dark Link dramatically pointed to the campfire, "We found the Wind Waker."

Link and Sheik stared at the fire and looked back at Dark Link, "…."

Dark Link pouted, "Aw, you think there'd be a little more trust in my abilities. The wind Waker isn't hidden in some dusty old chest in an equally dusty dungeon like all your other items are. No, the Wind Waker is special," the flame reflected in his black eyes and Link repressed a shudder of revulsion, "It has a will of its own, so to speak."

Sheik snarled, "Sounds like a reel of Moblin talk to me. Link," he said softly, lowering his tone purposefully, "You don't believe him do you?"

Link glanced back at the fire. It flickered dangerously as if taunting him, edging him to make a choice. He never made choices before. He…

"_What will you do Link?"_

_Link drew in a sharp breath, "I'll help! I'll help the princess! I'll save the forest! I can do it Deku Tree!"_

_The eyes looked morose, "Very well then. Prove your worth Link!"_

_Prove your worth. _

"….I made the choice didn't I?" Link whispered, "And all this time I thought…." He closed his eyes in sorrow and slowly reached his hand once more towards the flame. Dark Link smirked while Sheik turned away in anger. He saw his hand being engulfed by the flames and resisted the urge to pull it away. He groped in the flames, searching for the Wind Waker. His fingers touched cool metal. Smiling, he gripped it tightly and pulled it out of the flames.

It was thin, almost like a sliver of a sword. It was cool to his touch, despite being bathed in fire. He fingered it gently and slipped it into his pouch. Sheik stared at him apprehensively, as if unsure of what he should say. Link looked at Dark Link and said, "Thank you."

Dark Link smiled and trailed a lazy finger down his Master Sword, "You're welcome partner."

Link suddenly felt he had walked into the jaws of Volvagia.


	10. Foreign is the language of human nature

**Chapter Ten: Foreign is the language of human nature  
**

* * *

  
_What made him choose? _

I thought I could help

_Is that all? Were you that selfless?_

No, I was looking for something

_Love?_

A place of my own

_Did you find it?_

I thought I would

_Where is it?_

It never existed to begin with

_So now what? _

Nothing. Nothing. I…guess I'll keep searching….

_If you never find it?_

There is no such thing as never

* * *

_Clawing through the darkness, he felt his stomach drop in a bottomless hole. He kept struggling, kept falling back. He wanted to leave, but he was being dragged, dragged to that world, the world he never wanted to go to. He found himself on cold stone floor. His limbs have lost all feeling and he was kicked. He rolled away, pain etching scars for the first time onto his skin. He was alive, but he shouldn't be, but he was alive. He started breathing for the first time and felt a strong hand grasp his chin. He couldn't see; his eyes unused to the alien light of the world and he heard a voice say, "Kill."_

_He never even bothered to ask why._

Dark Link blinked and shook his head. Those thoughts belonged to the paler shadow, the one Ganondorf dragged into the World of Light. _Himself_, in a manner of speaking. He saw through the other's eyes as clearly as he could see through his own. He saw Ganondorf drop him in the dungeon to block Link's progress. He watched the battle between his twin and his shadow. He watched Link drive his blade into the shadow's body. He saw _his _blood and was scared. It wasn't his blood, it was his shadow's. Nevertheless, he knew his mortality, his life hanging by a Skulltula's thread, so easily snapped if Link chose to.

_And he didn't want to die. _

Loyalty he owed to none. Ganondorf was never his master; Link was never his friend. It was so plainly set out in black and white that Dark Link felt like pointing a finger at the Goddesses and laughing at them.

"Look how much you've messed up!" He felt like telling them. He can't imagine what their response would be. They probably won't have a response. They would probably just sit there while Hyrule is ravaged by humans and monsters.

He glanced at Link who was fiddling with the Wind Waker. They found it, but no idea how to use it. Sheik was tone-deaf (he denied this) and Link was trying to come up with a tune that would help them find the Triforce (in other words, he had no clue whatsoever).

He knew what Link wanted with the Triforce. Dark Link wondered what would happen if Ganondorf did come back. In that slight possibility, what would happen? Would the whole cycle of villain versus hero begin once more? Would he be dragged again into a war he had no place in?

_He didn't want to die. _

Was that so much to ask?

* * *

Link was tempted to bang his head against a tree. Or use the damnable Wind Waker as a nail file, because it wasn't useful in anything else. He tried 'swish and flick' and 'flick and swish' but nothing happened (except Sheik burst into hysterics at his posing and Dark Link raised an eyebrow. Apparently they switched roles overnight). Link ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was the _Hero of Time_, wasn't this stuff supposed to come to him automatically?

This was more annoying than he pegged it to be. He was wondering whether it was worth going back to Hyrule and forgetting the whole thing. He counted his options and realized it would be better….for Sheik. He could not, would not go back to the Sages. Hyrule didn't need him anymore. With Ganondorf gone, Hyrule had forgotten about the Hero who wasted seven years of his life saving them.

He paused and wished he hadn't felt so cynical. It wasn't so one-sided. He had to believe that. Link turned to the Wind Waker. Swish and flick (and vice versa) was unsuccessful, so he could try pointing or…

The wind rustled. Sheik stopped packing their supplies and turned to Link, "What did you do?"

Link blinked, "Nothing?"

"The wind just changed direction," Sheik pointed out, "You must have done something. That is called the Wind Waker for a reason." Dark Link chuckled at the obvious sarcasm in Sheik's voice and Sheik mock-glared at him. Link blinked and pointed the wind south.

The wind rushed past him, nearly blowing his cap from his head. He shouted and quickly clutched onto his Kokiri cap in a death-grip. Sheik and Dark Link gave him disbelieving looks and Link whined, "But it's my favourite cap!"

Sheik smiled, "Well now we know the shiny pointy wand-thing works."

Link scowled as he straightened his cap, "Yeah, but we're still at square one. We have no idea how to find the Triforce. The only thing I can do is make sure we don't freeze in the night," he muttered.

Dark Link tapped his cheek in thought, "I wonder if the wind itself can lead us the Triforce."

Link glanced upwards to see if his cap was perched on his head. Satisfied, he turned to Dark Link, "So we follow the wind?"

"In theory: yes."

Link frowned, "How effective would that be? I mean, would we be able to track the wind?"

Dark Link stopped tapping his cheek and shrugged, "Won't know until we try right?"

Sheik said, "Sounds rather unreliable."

"That's the Wind Waker for you," Dark Link said, slouching back slightly, "Unruly like a horse."

Link looked affronted, "Horses are not unruly."

"Ever tried hitting a horse?"

Link kept his mouth shut.

Sheik sighed, "But we don't know how to get the wind to show us the way. The only thing Link has mastered is weather control," he said, ignoring Link's scowl.

Dark Link frowned, "You actually might have a point there. I guess we'll have to wait till the Hero of Time pulls of miracle out of his green hat."

"What did the hat ever do to you?" Link muttered, feeling rather self-conscious. Sheik smirked at Link's expression and with reflexes only a Sheikah (or maybe a Zora) could possess, he snatched the cap from Link's hat. Link gaped for a full five seconds before regaining his senses and chasing after Sheik. Dark Link sniggered as he watched Link futilely try to catch Sheik. _It wasn't so much as a chore anymore_, he thought, as Sheik held the cap out of Link's reach, _it was that feeling of…_

_A feeling of…_

_What was it?_

"C'mon Sheik, give it back!" Link said, jumping up to try and grab his cap. It dangled precariously out of Link's grasp. Dark Link laid his head down onto the ground and pointed to the blackened sky.

"Ha, ha, ha," he said bleakly, "I blame you guys for this."

The sky didn't respond. Dark Link dropped his hand onto the ground and closed his eyes. He could feel the grass rustle underneath his body and sighed.

Suddenly his simple world of black and white just became more complicated. He pressed his palms against his ears to block out Link's laughter.

* * *

Zelda stopped in front of the gravestone. She hesitated before bending one knee and folding her hands in prayer. She straightened her skirt slightly and stared steadfastly at the gravestone in front of her. She blinked back tears and summoned up her voice to speak.

"Father…," she said, "No, Your Majesty the King of Hyrule," she shuddered and continued, "Please protect this land you loved. Please protect the people from the hardships they might face. I know you're not one of the Goddesses, but if you can…if you can tell the Goddesses of the—," She stopped and laughed bitterly, "I'm babbling. Oh Nayru, I'm babbling. I can't believe this," the tears finally escaped from her eyes and she choked back another sob from her throat, "I—I love this land. I don't want—I don't want us to fall into darkness Father. Anything, if you can do _anything, _then save these people. Protect them."

She stopped and tried to regain her breath. She stumbled over her words as they flowed out of her like a dam reopened, "Because, Father, we don't have a Hero anymore."

And she really started to cry, her tears mingling with the dirt on the ground.

* * *

_Do you remember the wind in Hyrule?_

It was…warm. Like a breeze. It felt soft on the skin and it blew my fears away.

_Would you like to own that wind?_

Yes.

_What will you do?_

Whatever is necessary

* * *

Link got up in the middle of the night, gasping. He saw a vision. He hadn't received visions since he was a child. He remembered that dream clearly. Standing outside Castletown, he watched Zelda and Impa flee from the palace and he saw the dark man reaching out for him and…

This dream was different, he thought. He saw a black wind spreading from the tips of the lands and heading straight towards the plains of Hyrule. He had the Wind Waker in his hand in this dream and his wrist flicked and pointed at the black wind. The wind parted away and from the heavens descended the Triforce. Golden and twirling, they approached him and he placed a trembling hand onto the Triforce ready to tell them his wish.

Yet suddenly the Triforce shattered into a million pieces, flying all over Hyrule. He saw a jagged piece lodge itself into his heart and he felt himself fall. The black wind again reappeared and he saw two large golden eyes looking down at him.

_Don't look at me_

The golden eyes turned away from him and the black wind covered his eyes until the light was completely enveloped by the dark. He couldn't move with the Golden Piece of the Triforce still lodged in his heart. He tried to move, but he choked and he tightened his grip on the Wind Waker. The Golden Piece drove itself deeper, twisting and turning like a spinning top. He managed to get his hands around the Golden Piece and tried to pull it out. Slowly like a dagger, it slipped out of him. He coughed blood and saw a sea. It was a wide expansive sea and he was drowning in it. Below this sea was a kingdom.

_Where…_

……_.have…._

…………_..you…_

………………_.been?_

And it was at that point of time when Link woke up. In all honesty, he felt like he would never walk up. Even his muscles and legs felt cramped as if they haven't been used for ages. In fact, it felt rather similar to the time when he awakened after seven years residing in the Sacred Realm. Shivering slightly from the cold, he got up and looked at the sky. There were no stars in the Dark World. No moon, no stars, no light. It felt rather bleak, this world. Is that why Moblins and other dark creatures jumped at the chance of living in the Light World when Ganondorf opened the doors?

He removed the Wind Waker from the pouch and scrutinized it. Every time he came a little closer towards his goal, he felt he was walking further away from what he truly wanted. Or perhaps he didn't know what he wanted anymore other than to plunge the world into chaos. He couldn't understand what was happening. Hyrule had no seas. Those lands were located in the distant west, past the Goron Mountains. He had never even seen an ocean before. Yet that wide expansive sea twinkled in the sunlight like a glittering sea of aquamarine and he couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgia. And that kingdom below the sea….what was it?

He closed his eyes as he tried to picture the movement he made to chase away the black wind. In his mind, he watched his hand move and unconsciously he copied it. Like a Zora ready for the plunge, he tensed his hand muscles and flicked the Wind Waker to the east and then spun it to face the West. He watched the pattern form in his mind and he imitated it to the best of his ability.

Somewhere in the east, the light stirred.

Link felt the stirrings of a harp and a violin in his head and he opened his eyes.

The sky was alit with light. Whatever trace of night and darkness was slowly being chased away by a blanket of golden colour. The trees shook from the force of the wind gathering around them. The ground was awash with light and Link felt like he was being blinded by the brilliance. But then the light on the ground faded into a thin line of silver and golden light meshed together. It seemed to lead further into the forest and near a distant hill. Link felt the bottom of his heart fall out. There, he knew what he would find.

Dark Link stirred and unconsciously shielded his eyes. Sheik was already awake. He carefully pulled his cap downwards and looked at the sky in amazement.

"You work fast," Sheik said admiringly, staring at the sky. Link said nothing, silently fingering the Wind Waker.

He had found the path to the Triforce.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated (and it lets me know if people are actually reading this) **


End file.
